1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heating, ventilating and air conditioning unit (HVAC) adapted for rooftop mounting on a bus or similar vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an HVAC unit which is self-contained, lightweight and provides adequate cooling, heating and ventilation to a bus passenger compartment or the compartment of a similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles are now equipped with heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems including built in climate control units in various vehicles and rooftop mounted units that are used primarily on passenger buses. In some known installations, the relatively heavy HVAC unit is mounted in the rear of the bus in or adjacent the engine compartment so that engine power can be used to power the unit. Also, rooftop mounted units are well known but are usually relatively heavy and in some instances require reinforcement structure incorporated into the bus body to support the HVAC unit. Also, presently available HVAC units frequently have interrelated components such that failure of one components renders the entire unit ineffective.
Previously known HVAC units do not incorporate the modularity concepts incorporated into the present invention including multiple condensers, evaporators and heating units with individual fans and blowers associated with the condensers and evaporators to enhance the modularity thereof and enable a lightweight, self-contained HVAC unit to be provided for rooftop mounting on a passenger bus or similar vehicle.